ICBMDF-Oregon
Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Defense Force-Oregon Division (also known as ICBM Defense Force-Oregon Division or ICBMDF-Oregon) was a military base located in the Cascade Mountains of Oregon. It was meant to destroy and/or defuse incoming nuclear bombs, as well as to launch some of it's own. Brief History ICBMDF-Oregon was constructed over 7 years as a massive underground complex in the Cascade Mountains of Oregon. Construction began in 1984 and finished in 1991. The base was remolded and increased in size from 2034 to 2036, and again from 2069 to 2071. 1991-2033 From 1991 to 2033, ICBMDF-Oregon Division, then known as Radar Station OR3, was built as a radar station both above and below ground. Below ground however, the station was a massive complex on concrete bunkers used to house military personnel in Oregon and as a test site for new weapons. (laser, plasma, robots, power armor, etc.) By 2033, the base had become outdated and was scheduled for remolding in 2034. The base would have the same function, only bigger and better. 2036-2068 From 2036 to 2068, Radar Station OR3 had been remolded to accommodate for a larger amount of personel, equipment, and testing facilities. A new wing of the facility was built for the Pre-War company, and U.S. defense contractor, West-Tek. The base was also refitted with six (6) missile silos in the event of war. The silos each held one (1) ICBM (intercontinental ballistic missile). The missiles were fitted with nuclear warheads in 2064. 2072-2077 After it's second and final remodeling from 2069-2071, the base was renamed the Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Defense Force-Oregon Division (ICBMDF-Oregon), after the newly formed Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Defense Force (U.S. Armed Forces ICBMDF). The base now held over seventy (70) missile silos with ICBM's with nuclear warheads, and (30) missile silos with smaller, faster ICBM's (ICBM-mk12's) used to intercept and destroy enemy missiles mid-flight. The base was refitted a stronger radar dishes, two (2) laser defense turrets, and an even larger underground concrete complex. The stations was now testing Power Armor, chems, and bio weapons in the West-Tek division, while the rest of the base held stations for military personnel, small testing stations for new types of weapons. The base also held a massive supercomputer used for disabling nuclear warheads without firing any missiles (if the missiles missed or the base ran out). The base could now protect Oregon, Washington, Northern Califorinia, and Western Idaho. The Great War With the Great War on October 23, 2077, ICBMDF-Oregon was under heavy maintenance, with several silos not working. This resulted in the range of the base becoming smaller, protecting only Oregon and small amounts of Southern Washington. ICBMDF-Oregon destoyed most missiles headed for Eastern Oregon, allowing only three to touch down. The base also destroyed several missiles headed for the rest of the state and Washington. In all, fifty-one (51) missiles were destroyed of the seventy-three (73) targeted for the Oregon and Southern Washington area. With twenty-two (22) missiles still touching down, much of Western Oregon was destroyed. ICMBDF-Oregon was targeted with two (2) missiles after Chinese spies learned the location of the base. The bases defense grid destroyed the two (2) missiles however. On October, 24, 2077, one of the missiles near the base, taken out by the supercomputer meant to disarm the warheads, suddenly detonated, causing many more casualties and destroying part of the base. Through the years though, supplies ran low and the base was abandoned to the Oregon Wasteland. Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Category:TheNotSoBlindKing